Triple Threat is Burnin' Up
by jaina-lotr
Summary: So, what exactly do they get up to at the SGC when the gate can't be used because of dianostic running? Well, they have a talent show, of course! A sorta songfic.
1. Chapter 1

author's note: Okay, I honestly have no idea where I got the idea for this story. It just kinda came to me. I know that it's really stupid, but I hope it's funny! Um, I guess you could call this a songfic, although you don't see the song until the thrid chapter (and yes I have all three written). Um, I may hold the next two chapters to see what kind of response this gets, but then it probably won't make sense, so I'll just post all three. Oh, the song I used, by the way, is Burnin' Up but the jonas Brothers. It's an awesome song. I recommend that you listen to it if you havent heard it already. Anyway, hope you enjoy and don't forget to let me know what you think!

disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG-1 or Burnin' Up!!

* * *

Triple Threat is Burnin' Up!

Chapter 1: Please!!

"Come on, Daniel," Colonel Jack O'Neill pleaded to his friend.

"No," Daniel replied.

"Why not?"

"Because it's stupid."

"Well, that may be true, but it's a direct order."

"For you, not me."

"Oh come on, you can't let me do this alone."

"And why not?"

"Because we're a team."

"And Sam and Teal'c aren't?"

"Carter's doing her own thing and I already talked Teal'c into it."

"Okay, then why do you need me?"

"Because we need three people."

"Why?"

"I'm not telling until you agree."

"Fine, I don't care, now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do."

"Please, Daniel." Jack begged.

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Pretty please."

"Ugh, fine."

"Yes! Be at my house by 7." Jack ran out of Daniel's office.

"What did I just get myself into?" Daniel muttered, sitting at his desk.

A few hours later. . . . . . . .

"Okay, before we begin, I have a couple questions," Jack said standing in front of Daniel and Teal'c who were seated on his sofa. "Can either of you play guitar?"

"I am unfamiliar with that term, O'Neill," Teal'c said.

"Okay, I'll take that as a no. What about you?" Jack turned to look at Daniel.

"Um, a little."

"Really?"

"Jack."

"Sorry. Okay, next question. What should we do?"

"I have no idea."

"I am uncertain as to what you are referring."

"Okay, I'll think of that later."

"What about the guitar thing?" Daniel asked.

"Oh, right. Well, we'll just have to teach Teal'c, but it shouldn't be that hard right?"


	2. Chapter 2

author's note: Here's the next chapter! Hope you like this one as well, although there is no way you'd understand what's going on in this story without all three chapter's, so after you finish this one, feel free to keep right on going to chapter 3! Oh, and don't forget to review somewhere in that time! Hehehe! Anyway, enjoy!

disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG-1 or Burnin' Up.

* * *

Triple Threat is Burnin' Up

Chapter 2: The Next Day

"So, what exactly are we doing?" Daniel asked as Jack let him into his house.

"Well, I have it narrowed down to two, but. . . . . . . ." Jack trailed off. It was just really strange seeing Daniel standing there with a guitar case slung over his shoulder.

"But what?"

"Uh, but I can't decide between these two," Jack said shaking himself from his thoughts.

"Have you asked Teal'c?" Daniel asked as they walked into the living room.

"Yeah, but he didn't really say anything."

"Okay."

"Here this is them."

"Hm, I don't know either."

"Well, which one do you think would catch everyone's attention better?"

"Oh, that's easy, this one."

"Then it's settled. This is the one we're doing."

After Teal'c showed up, having used one of the base's vehicles to drive himself to Jack's, they got started practicing.

"A little?" Jack asked clearly shocked, interrupting their practice.

"What?" Daniel asked clearly confused.

"I thought you said you only played 'a little.'" Jack said using air quotes around a little.

"Yeah," Daniel answered.

"How can you be that good if you only play a little?"

"I, too, do not understand, Daniel Jackson."

"Um, well, I don't really play that much, it was just something I picked up really well."

"Yeah, I can see that."

"Indeed."

"Can we just get back to practicing?"

"Fine, but you will tell me everything later."

"Fine."

"Alright, let's practice.

For the rest of the week Daniel, Jack and Teal'c met up and practiced for what was to come. They knew they needed to be perfect if they wanted to win.


	3. Chapter 3

author's note: okie dokie, here's the last chapter (although I'm posting them within minutes of each other). Anyway, I hope you like this one, too! Oh, and the song is actually in this chapter! So, uh, enjoy and don't forget to review!! Oh, and I did change the lyrics in the rap to fit with the story (Big T is actually Big Rob in the song and JD (which stands for Jack and Daniel) is actually JB (which stands for Jonas Brothers)). Okay, on with the story!

disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG-1 or Burnin' Up!

* * *

Triple Threat is Burnin' Up

Chapter 3: D-Day

The day Jack, Daniel and Teal'c had been waiting for finally arrived. Jack was convinced that they would win, but Daniel wasn't so sure.

Each performance just got better and better. And then Sam came out. She was absolutely amazing. But Jack was still confident that they could still win.

"Okay," Sgt. Harriman, who was picked to be the announcer, said, "We only have one more performance left. Give it up for Triple Threat!"

The three of them walked on stage and took their places and began playing accompanied by the "house" band. Then Jack stepped up to his mic and began singing.

_I'm hot, you're cold_

_You go around like you know_

_Who I am, but you don't_

_You've got me on my toes_

Then Daniel took over with the chorus, the other two providing backup.

_I'm slippin' into the lava_

_And I'm tryin' to keep from going under_

_Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?_

'_Cause I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for you, baby_

_(C'mon girl)_

Then Jack took over once again singing the second verse, with Daniel providing echoing backup.

_I fell (I fell)_

_So fast (So fast)_

_Can't hold myself back_

_High heels (High heels)_

_Red dress (Red dress (extra emphasis))_

_All by yourself_

_Gotta catch my breath_

Then Daniel sang the chorus.

_I'm slippin' into the lava_

_And I'm tryin' to keep from going under_

_Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?_

'_Cause I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for you, baby_

Daniel continued with the bridge.

_Walk in the room_

_All I can see is you_

_Oh, you're starin' me down_

_I know you feel it too_

They repeated the chorus twice more before Teal'c stepped up and surprised everyone by. . . . . . rapping.

_Yo, we're burnin' up in this place tonight_

_Your Brother's sing it loud and we're feelin' right_

_Get up and dance, don't try to fight_

_Big T is for real and that's no lie_

_Stop, drop and roll and touch your toes_

_It keeps on burnin' up, more and more_

_I got JD with me playin' it down_

_Come on boys, let's bring the chorus around_

They sang the chorus one more time before Daniel ended the song with one last 'Burnin' up for you, baby.' The crowd, after a moment of shock, went wild. Then they went backstage to await the results. Finally, Walter walked back onstage.

"Okay, I'll just get right down to it, the winner is. . . . . . . .Triple Threat!"

"Yes! I told you we'd win!" Jack yelled happily as they went out on the stage and accepted their trophy.

"So, does this mean you'll be putting on a concert?" General Hammond asked.

"Uh. . . . . . . ." All three said at once.


End file.
